Lazy Off Days
by Krinkle
Summary: This, I think is the fluffiest story I have ever written. Just a morning With Mann and Shannon. REVIEW.


**I had a dream last night ant it was a lot like this… except it was me not Mary…I tweaked it a little bit for your entertainment. Fluffiest story ever unless I change the plot part the way through… but I have pretty good idea what is going to happen. Let the cute fluffy fluff begin =] [Reminder, this is my first fic in the In Plain Sight fandom]**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing… If I did I would not allow for the next episode to come out in the spring O_o so long. Mary and Raph would NOT be together either… so if these things change suddenly I may have somehow been given the show… Maybe a birthday present, I was born the 22****nd**** of this month =].**

Mary woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell had spread throughout the house she was staying in… Marshall's house. She rolled out of the warmth of her sheets and threw on a pair of Marshall's dancing cactus pajama bottoms and rolled them so she wouldn't trip over the soft, worn, material. She made her way down the hallway into the brightly lit kitchen and saw Marshall, he was wearing his own pair of cowboy pajamas and was shirtless. Marshall was humming some unknown tune softly to himself but stopped when he was aware of Mary's eyes raking over the muscles on his back.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I'm almost done with breakfast." He said softly.

"I'll be able to wait. I can't get over how scrawny you look with clothes on, but you're actually so muscle-y." Mary purred as she wrapped arms around his waist and raked her fingers across said sculpted muscles. Her hands ceased their adventuring of his chest and abdomen and folded themselves together around his waist. "You know you are never supposed to cook bacon with a shirt off… You could burn yourself."

"Well beautiful, I can't feel the bacon grease if it is hitting me, and I could take the pain if it does. No need to worry though, I'm done cooking." He wriggled his way out of her grasp and set the bacon right next to a huge omelet just the way Mary liked them. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to kiss her.

It was meant to be a good morning peck, but Mary took advantage of her position and deepened the kiss. Her tongue trailed across Marshall's lips begging for entrance but he quickly turned his head to the side. Mary started to pout,

"No pouting Mary, we need to eat first. Oh! I almost forgot your coffee" He turned to retrieve her coffee but found it was no longer there. "Where did it…"

"Hey Doofus, I already have my coffee, I noticed it when I originally walked in, didn't you notice how un-grumpy I was?"

"Well yes, but I thought that was just because of the fact you are about to be married to the greatest man in the world, no pun intended." He snorted a little bit with his Mann reference. Mary was amused and cocked her eyebrow up at an angle. " Okay, let's eat. Then we can finish off what we have started."

"Yes sir." Mary quickly devoured her food and before Marshall could finish off his last piece of bacon she snatched it from his plate. When he opened his mouth to complain she said "Hey I need my energy, you wore me out last night."

"You know you were not the only person there, I need my energy too."

"You'll get over it quickly I'm sure." She trailed her fingers down his chest and started her trek of removing clothes.

"Mary, bedroom, as eager as I am already, I would prefer to not make love to you on the kitchen floor," He managed between kisses. When he noticed she hadn't made any attempt to move from their current place he swiped her legs out from under her and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. He dropped her on to the bed and laid down on top of her to devour he lips.

Afterward Mary and Marshall laid in bed tangled up in each other. Mary's hair fanned across Marshall's chest, and his hand was wrapped tightly around her back. Right before they drifted off to sleep Mary leaned up to kiss Marshall.

"You know in the 7 years I have known you, I've never doubted you were the best person I would ever meet. It would be you, and only you, that I would ever agree to marry. I'm glad I did, I love you Marshall Mann."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Mary Mann. Now get some sleep looks like we have worn ourselves out again." Mary drifted off to sleep and right before Marshall drifted off too he smile up at the ceiling and whispered, "I love days off work. Forever and always Mary, It will only be you."

**How was that for super fluff?! REVIEW!!! See that little greenish button… blue if you're color blind, or any other color you see down there… It's written rather clearly on it that It wants you to review. So please do, LOVE ALWAYS, KENDALL ELIZABETH.**


End file.
